Relatos poco fiables del New Passione
by lulovesphf
Summary: Después lo ocurrido en Purple Haze Feedback, muchos acontecimientos siguieron a la vuelta de Fugo. Este fanfic tiene como objetivo mostrar algunas bastante... tontas y poco fiables, cargadas de imaginación. Aviso: guiños a ships, o directamente explícito, como Giomis. Asimismo, FugoNara, SheiTrish o incluso GioShei.


El día que Murolo no trajese alguna noticia de primera plana, sería el día en que Sheila y Fugo gozarían de un ameno descanso.

Pero claro, eso no ocurriría. Porque si bien, estas vacilaban entre asuntos importantísimos, o chismes dentro del _Nuevo Passione_, gneralmente los primeros iban directo a "Don Giovanna" y Mista, luego los comentarios baratos e enigmáticos para él y Sheila.

Pero la noticia de hoy, aunque no fuese expulsada con la entrada del mayor, sí lo hizo con su eufórico timbre. Suspendiéndola antes de gritar:

—¡MOCOSOS, ADIVINEN QUÉ! —Su gorra ajusta, igual que la sonrisa que cabe entre los hoyuelos. Y una pizca gatuna en sus viejos ojos.

Sheila gira, pero a penas, revelando que pocas veces le importan las palabras de Murolo.

—¿Te conseguiste una vida?

El treintañero se aturde, la felicidad que abundaba se congela para derretirse en una mueca de reproche. Una parte suya le dice que ya no se debe molestar en perder tiempo con Erinni.

Fugo cubre sus labios con la palma de la mano en un gesto propio de la burguesía, como una muralla que esconde la risa que eso provoca.

—¡Estúpida, claro que no! Además, no tiene nada que ver conmigo... casi. —Ejecuta un ademán de poca cosa, y otra vez, la sonrisita se asoma—. Tiene que ver con los superiores, y es sacado de mis fuentes confiables.

Sheila arquea las cejas, y Fugo sabe que con aquel gesto, ya está atenta como cazador ante su víctima. Cualquier noticia que involucre a Giorno, así venga del "decrépito Murolo", es de sumo valor para ella. Aunque Sheila le resta en cuanto añade los orígenes de la información.

¿Y él? Bueno, no es que no le importe, es que... tiene una sospecha. Pero con todo el escándalo que arman los dos, sólo puede suspirar y pedir a Dios, si es que existe.

—Tus cartas de pacotilla.

—¡Desgraciada! No sé ni para qué me molesto. Aunque, a diferencia mía, mis cartas son más hermosas que ese bicho peludo tuyo.

Murolo remenda el cuello de su traje escupido de los 30's. Sheila aprieta los puños, igual que Fugo el entrecejo. Acaricia sus sienes. Cuando Sheila brinca, hambrienta de pelea, entra en escena.

La continuidad del espectáculo entre los dos causa que se fastidie más rápido.

—Parecen niños de kinder, maldición. —Es suave, pero firme, y eso capta la atención de los "niños"—. Vamos, ya dejen de pelear como inútiles y... Murolo, prosigue con la noticia.

Sheila bufa, pero torciendo el gesto y dejando ver su perfil, le da un leve empujón a Cannolo quien ni se inmuta, de no ser por su faz que mira a Sheila como un perro.

"Por lo menos el otro niño sí me escucha", reflexiona. Ahí es donde se impulsa a coger el hilo de la conversación que dejó.

—Decía que... ¡efectivamente! Giorno y Mista se van a casar, ¡tendremos boda en la organización!

—El viejo está delirando, tch.

Pannacotta observa a Sheila con incomprensión para volver a enfocar a Cannolo.

Un asunto ha emergido de repente en su mente.

—Ya, pero... ¿Y qué haremos cuando ellos nos lo anuncien y ya lo sepamos por ti?

Murolo rasga un inteligente escenario con carraspear. Casi se atraganta, y Sheila sonríe.

Se pone pálido. Ciertamente, por el peso de la noticia, no midió las consecuencias que soplarla por ahí traería. Pobre Murolo, si no tuviese tanto temor ("respeto") frente a Don Giovanna y Mista, le diría al inteligente de Fugo que trague mierda.

—¿Murolo? —nombra Sheila, como una chiquita. El aludido inhala y exhala, acomodándose más el traje.

—Coño, pues... no sé, niño. Actúa o algo.

—¡ESTÁS CAGADO DE MIEDO, VIEJO! —grita la morena, perforando los oídos del albino. Peor es cuando Murolo responde a voz viva, alegando que no es así.

Un nuevo escándalo se pega entre los tres presentes de la sala, que va tomando fuerza hasta volverse un remolino encasillado entre cuatro paredes.

O casi. Se escabulle como un susurro, irrumpiendo levemente la traquilidad del exterior, donde Giorno Giovanna y Mista se alzan frente a la puerta.

—Holy shit... —Guido revuelve su cabello. Si tuviese un cigarro, le daría uso, pero inhala y exhala para ver a su prometido—. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

La expresión de Giorno, tallada con fuerza para expresar control y paz, vacila en un parpadeo. Devuelve la mirada a su pareja, pestañeando un poco más para emitir juicio.

Aunque esa aura dorada distrae a Mista.

—No, déjalos. Se están entreteniendo. —Pausa, acortando distancia en un paso sin mandar al diablo su temple—. Además, dijiste que me comprarías un helado de chocolate y pistacho.

Mista sabe que ya tiene una ligera sonrisa por culpa de las acciones de "su Don", y cree ver una igual en Giorno.

—Luego arreglaremos cuentas con Murolo.

Guido estalla en una pequeña risa. Qué inesperado. Mas concuerda con todo lo que dice, ¡hasta eso! Y sin esperar más, tomando la mano donde se corona una sortija de catarina, dejan el ruido para caminar a una agradable tarde de prometidos.


End file.
